3D printing is a well known process used to reproduce a three dimensional object from a target object or digital image. What is needed is a thorough technique to match the photographic likeness of a target object by generating a new object having the same color arrangement and topology of the target object. International Publication No. WO 2013/174526 A1 describes a system configured to assemble a plurality of individual media layers to form a colored 3D object, comprising a printer configured to color print at least a portion of a first surface of each of a plurality of media layers, and color print a corresponding portion of a second surface of the media layer, the second surface being opposite to the first surface, such that on operably printing the second surface a print-through region in the media layer is provided and a collator configured to assemble the plurality of the individual media layers to form the 3D object. It further describes a color 3D object media layer printing module, wherein the module is configured such that a second surface is presented to the printer such that the first and second images are coincident and on operably printing the second surface of the 3D object media layer a print-through region in the 3D object media layer is provided. It further describes an ink for color 3D printing, comprising a wetting agent that reduces the surface tension of the ink, causing it to be absorbed by the printing media. It further describes a medium for color 3D printing, comprising one of cellulose paper, polymer film, metal foils, ceramic powder impregnated paper sheets, metal powder impregnated sheets, polymer powder impregnated sheets, water soluble papers, or substrates made from waxes. And it further describes a layered object manufacturing (LOM) system for rapid prototyping. However, the prior art does not describe a process to fabricate a new 3D object from a target object in which a 3D object is sliced to form a bit map from which a texture map is obtained in order to color the edge of the bit map with color information from the texture map; and further, such that the slices are aligned and fused together and wherein uncoated material is removed by, for example, abrasive blasting, chemical removal or dissolution.
The present invention concerns the reproduction of a target object, accomplished by a step by step process in which a target object is scanned into a 3D file which is sliced and transformed into a bit map. A texture map is obtained from the scan, and the edge of the bit map is colored with color information from the texture map. Liquid is then selectively applied to a substrate, the printed slice is flooded with polymer powder, and excess powder is removed. This is done for each slice. The slices are aligned and fused together, and the uncoated material is removed.
The New Object is colored and painted. Coloring is accomplished by slicing the CAD model into slices. The slices are bit map files. These bit map files are colored by a program with the boundary to match the color, or gray scale to color the appropriate pixels. An area around the boundary should have a slight thickness so that inaccuracies in the process still produce a decorated part. A photograph of the target object is painted on the new object by producing a 3D scan to create a 3D model of the object including a texture map. The texture map is placed on the boundary of the object. Pixels are then extended to enlarge the boundaries to deal with inaccuracies of the process. Then, the 3D scan and texture map are combined.
In a final stage, after each layer is printed then the layer would be flooded with polymer powder, and the sheets fused together in register. Then by chemical or abrasive blasting or combination of the two or other methods the uncoated material would be removed. The boundary would now display the photographic image on the 3D printed object.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the new object could be based on a CT scan with colors throughout and those colors could be printed throughout the object. For example, a CT scanner can be used to take a CT scan of the Target Object. An ordinary camera may be used to take photographs of the object so that this information can be applied to the exterior of the CT 3D image. For example, multiple photos may be taken from different angles and then assembled in three dimensions and wrapped around a CT 3D image.
One or more processors or computers may be configured to perform the computations involved in the aforementioned processes.